Maybe, Just a Little Bit
by love-motion
Summary: JONAS. "You think I like you?" she shrieks, the high-pitched soprano of her voice echoing throughout the coffee house." NACY.


**title:** _maybe just a little_**  
author:** love-motion ff**  
pairing:** nacy**  
rated:** PG  
**# of words:** 943

* * *

"You think I _like _you!?" she shrieks, the high-pitched soprano of her voice echoing throughout the coffee house.

The butterflies in Macy Misa's insides flutter as she stares apprehensively at the curly-haired boy sitting across from her, who takes a slow and knowing sip from the cup of coffee in front of him. "Did you hit your head or something? Seriously Nick," she says and involuntarily licks her lips, which taste like hot chocolate and strawberry lip gloss, "We're _best friends_."

She shifts awkwardly in her seat and turns towards the window, away from his intense gaze, and watches as a couple with intertwined hands pass by.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? Everyone else does. Or at least I think so." He blinks, before shaking his head to the side - dark curls bouncing atop his head - and lets out a groan. "And I bet you're one of them."

Under the table, she fidgets with the hem of her skirt and her leg bounces up and down against her will anxiously. Above the table, she sends him a half-hearted glare. Her heart's pounding in her chest, her palms are getting sweaty and she wonders if he knows just how cloes to the truth he actually is. "Everyone means all," she says with a frown. _She _knows it's a fact and _he _knows it's a fact. "But I'll have you know, mister, that not all of us revolve our lives around you."

Her nose turns up indignantly and ignores the feeling she gets when she sees the playful twinkle in his eyes, "Y'know, if the JONAS-heads really knew you, they'd know that there's nothing _that _likable about—"

She stops mid-sentence as Nick leans in forwards, resting his chin against his hand and curves his bottom lip slightly into a pout. Her breathing stops as she stares into his wide, sparkling brown eyes. His brows furrow together (_cutely_, in Macy Misa's eyes) as he tilts his head to the side in a confused manner.

"Really," he whispers heavily, glossy eyes staring into her own. She feels like she's being pulled in and can't get away.

"_Really_," she replies, barely able to find her own voice. She blinks once, then twice, and then, "Um, wait. What—" she stutters.

He suddenly pulls away, a smirk gracing those perfect lips of his as he reaches up a hand to brush a few stray curls out of his vision.

"Nah, you like me," he says with a laugh that makes her cheeks turn a bright shade of scarlet. "You've been mesmerized by what I've just done." He leans against his chair — that smug, satisfied smirk widening even more when he gets a clear look at her.

"Huh? Bu-but you did that on purpose!" Macy sputters, trying to regain her composure.

Nick chuckles, stirring his coffee distractedly, his eyes never leaving hers. "So? If you want, I could always enlighten you as to _why _you like me."

_I already know why,_ the little voice inside her head whispers so softly that she barely even hears it, but so true that she can feel it pull at the strings of her heart. Although inside she's melting, emotions are swirling and all she can think about is _Nick, Nick, Nick_ — she simply raises a brow and brings her own cup of hot chocolate to her lips. "No, not really. But you _can _answer me this — are you sure you didn't hit your head on something? Or are you just _that _desperate to get _me _to like _you_?"

She hides her smile behind her sky blue mug as she watches Nick flinch, ears turning pink and a shy smile spreading across his mouth.

"_No, not really_," he copies her. He pauses. Then, "Okay, kind of. Maybe. Just a little bit."

She laughs and no sound has ever been as beautiful or as addicting as _that_, Nick decides as he breaks out into one of those wide smiles that only a few are able to actually see in their lifetime. He takes the initiative of bringing one of his hands over her obviously smaller ones, revelling silently to himself at how perfect they fit together. She smiles, and he smiles, and deep down they both wonder just how lucky they were able to find someone as amazing as the other.

"Is this your way of confessing?" she muses slyly, a few giggles escaping her pink lips, "I have to say that I'm surprised and a bit disappointed at how Nick of JONAS — Nick _Lucas _— has managed to confess with such lack of sincerity." Her eyes are playful, are challenging and he can't help but let out a breathy chuckle that sends chills down her spine.

"I'm always serious," he says, half-teasing, but all the while fully earnest. His eyes say so. "I _like _you, though. Isn't that enough?"

Her body tingles in happiness as she hears the words tumble out of his mouth.

"Hmm." She hums, as if scrutinizing his confession, and tilts her head sideways for effect. "I don't know. Maybe. _Just a little bit_."

"_Oh_, Macy Misa," he sighs, though the amusement is apparent in his voice. "You are something."

She can feel the warmth building up deep within herself and, by the intensity in his gaze, knows that he can feel it too. Almost shyly, she leans forward across the small table between them and presses her mouth softly against his. Nick smiles against her lips, eyes closed, as his stomach lurches in that familiar way it always does when he's with her.

And this time, he knows that — even _if _just a little bit — she feels it too.

* * *

**author's note:** um, i'm not good at endings. D8 or rather, ending lines. so please just excuse that fail at the end. AHAHA. :) so this was a bit alternate-universe-ish and a little OOC-ish on macy's part - but i hoped you were able to bear with me just for the sake of the story. D: it was too cute of an idea to pass up! ahaha. anyways, gotta go. _native son_ for english honors is calling me. :) toodles!

**© love-motion**


End file.
